


Tumblr Prompt Dump

by Quaking_Rapture



Category: Quaking Rapture
Genre: HAHAHAAH, I technically didn't even finish the first chapter woops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaking_Rapture/pseuds/Quaking_Rapture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plenty of stupid things i found on tumblr prompts. First one: Person A and Person B are trying to record a Q&A live-stream. For some reason their equipment doesn’t work, but they keep it up. One thing leads to another, and they start going at it. Suddenly their equipment works and all their fans watch in horror at what’s being done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt Dump

“Stupid fucking piece of machinery I swear to-”

“ _Language_ , Cain.”

Golden eyes narrowed at the brunet, who was adjusting his tie as he fiddled with the camera. Cain was making funny faces, and Caius was all but done with dealing with the blond already. “Look. Just because we have to keep appearances doesn't mean you can act like a fumbling idiot.”

“Just because we have to keep appearances doesn't mean you have to act like a fumbling idiot.” The blond repeated the sentiment, voice pitched and mocking the brunet as he turned to his phone to update their situation on twitter. He snapped a photo of a very angry Caius, laughing as the actor reached forward to try and swipe the phone from him. “Oi! I'll have you know you look adorable in this shot!”

“Do you _always_ act this insufferable? I thought it was just your character.”

The blond stuck his tongue out, getting to a stand and managing to just tower over his fellow actor. “Are you always so self-righteous? I thought it was just your character.” The mocking tone resurfaced again, golden eyes lit up with amusement.

“ _Christ_ , Cain! You are so hard to handle!”

A pause, a grin, and Caius felt his face heat up before the words even poured out of his co-star's mouth. “I can think of another thing that's hard to handle.”

“I fucking _hate_ you.”

“Language, Caius~”

The brunet growled loudly in frustration as he grabbed for the blond's shirt, pulling them close until their noses brushed. “Fahr zur Hölle.” The German phrase flew off his lips.

Neither one of them could tell you who started it after that. Lips crushed together, anger and frustration warping itself into a strong sense of desire. Cain's hands brushed Caius' hips, thumbs digging into the curve as he tugged his co-star even closer. “Oh, honey, you don't know what you do to me~” He all but purred as his teeth grazed the brunet's bottom lip, relishing the noise he'd received.

“You're such a-” Caius' voice broke as the blond bit down on his skin. “ _fucking_ asshole.” He finished the sentiment either way, fingers dancing at the hem of the blond's jeans before tugging at the belt loops. “If I hear anything other than _moans_ coming out of your mouth I'm going to-”

Cain shut him up with another kiss, one that Caius responded to with fervor. Caius tugged at his co-star's jeans again, unbuttoning them with ease and brushing past his clothed erection. Cain's groan was nothing less than feral. “Cai...”

It was at that point that the brunet noted that the camera they were standing in front of had a red fucking light on. “ _Cain_.” His voice dropped in panic, the blond blinking idly out of his haze to give the brunet a curious expression. “ _The camera._ ” Golden eyes danced over to the camera in question, eyes widening in recognition.

“Oh.”

“Oh is right you _goddamned_ ”

“Language, Caius!”

“ _Fuck you._ ”

Cain giggled as he released the brunet's hips, humming to himself as he skipped off camera to zip his fly back up.


End file.
